


Negan's new toy

by ZC1996



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bitting, Domination, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Light Spanking, Masturbation in Shower, Negan's bed, Rough Kissing, Sexual tention, Taken from family, forced to like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: After meeting Negan I was forced into his sick world and away from the man I grew to love.





	1. Chapter 1

My mind flicking to Judith as Abraham and Glenn's blood pooled together on the asphalt. I could hear talking but the words were muffled like cotton was in my ears. I watched how the red liquid shined in the sunrise before a shadow was cast over my body.

"My eyes are up here doll face." A deep voice growled before leather gloves grabbed my face. I was forced to look up at the man calling himself our Savior. Negan leader of a place called Sanctuary. His hazel eyes were scanning my face while his lips turned in to a wide shit-eating grin. "My my my look at you. Mmmmm I like you. What's your name?" He asked rubbing his tongue along his bottom teeth.

"I'm no one." I reply angrily through clenched teeth. Negan chuckled for a moment before grabbing my face hard enough to bruise. 

"I asked for your fucking name. Wouldn't want Lucille to ruin your pretty face." He said with a sneer bringing the bat up to my eyes level for effect. I glanced at it before glaring back up at Negan.

"My name is Mary." I bite out my knees starting to hurt from the rough road. He cocked his head sideways removing his hands to tap my cheek with Lucille. 

"Mary huh? Well, Mary where is your lamb? A girl like you can't be single." Negan smiled looking next to me at Carl. "No, he is too young." He looked then at Rick seeing the distress in his eyes. "Oh, it couldn't be?" He laughed grabbing a handful of my hair. I yelp reaching up to grab his arm as I was forced to stand.

"Rick is this your old lady?" Negan asked walking me in front of my broken lover. Negan pulled me against him the hand in my hair moving to hold my arms to my waist. Rick just looked terrified up at us like a broken dog.

"Dont hurt her." Rick said visibly shaking on the ground.

"I wouldn't hurt such a fuckable women unless she deserved it. No instead I think I'm going to see why she is so special to you. Try her out myself for a while. I'll bring her back when I get tired of pounding her pussy ok." Negan laughed watching the tears fall from Rick's already red eyes. I silently sobbed still struggling to get out of this madman's hands. The more I moved the tighter he held me making me feel the bulge growing in his pants. 

I stopped tensing against his body as the bulge got harder. He pushed his hips into my back showing me that he knew it was there. Then he turned around shoving me to a man with a large mustache. 

"Simon get her in the RV while I wrap this up." Negan instructed. I was dragged off towards the long vehicle. Simon forced me up the stairs and into the back room of the RV were a large cot sat in the middle. I was thrown on the cot to hard making me hit my head with a thud on the floor. Simon closed the door without noticing my hiss in pain. 

I sat up feeling dizzy enough to think I was high for a moment. I blinked trying to clear my head when the sound of engines made me jump. The RV rocked sideways for suddenly as the engines and voices got louder then died off. 

"Simon ride up front with Fat Joseph." I heard Negan said on the other side of the door. My heart beat faster than hearing footsteps coming my ways as the RV moved forward. The door was opened to a Negan's tall figure walking in. He shut it quickly setting Lucille down before fixing his intense eyes on me.

"Mary had a little lamb." He started to sing with a grin.

"Shut up!" I snap out of habit hating that stupid nursery rhyme after hearing it all my life. Negan frowned advancing on me. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my foot yanking me towards him on the cot. He pinned both my legs down with his knees then grabbed my wrists with one big hand pinning them above my head. 

"I know it's been a while since you have had a real man in your life sweetheart, but you don't fucking talk back to me under any fucking circumstances." Negan calmly said placing a gloved finger in his mouth to bite the glove tip. He pulled it off his hand with his straight white teeth.

"Get off of me." I growled thrashing under his weight. He just reached down pulling my shirt up. I sucked in air trying to push as far into the cot as I could. "Don't fucking touch me!" I hiss out.

"This so your first lesson Mary." He responded rubbing his rough palm along my ribs then cupping my left breast firmly. I thrashed harder making it easy for him to yank my bra down giving him access to my nipples. He pulled my shirt all the way up and over my head the collar dug into my neck.

"What the fuck!" I yell blind and exposed to this madman. His hand pulled on each nipple in a frenzy grabbing and touching as much of my breast as he could. Then I felt a wet warm thing swirl against my right nipple. I gasped trying to pull away again making Negan angry. He bit down on my sensitive skin. "Please stop! I'll be good!" I scream the pain unexpected.

"Lesson one is that I own you every part of you. So to pass lesson one I will ask the question 'Who are you'. You just have to simply answer with words 'I am Negan'." He instructed sucking on the same nipple he just hurt. "Now Mary. Who are you?" Negan asked blowing cold air on my wet nipples. I gasped the sexual pleasure sending confusion through my mind. He bit down again pulling away with a growl. "That's your fucking queue."

"I am Negan." I whimper blindly the shirt sticking to my heated face.

"Again." He whispered sucking on the other nipple now. While his hand massaged my hurt breast.

"I am Negan." I say tears threatening to pour from my eyes. His tongue swirled as he sucked sending pleasure to my clit. I moaned as he pulled harder pushing his hips into mine.

"Negan we are 2 minutes out." Simon called from the front of the RV. Negan pulled away leaving small kisses on my breast.

"Welcome to my home little lamb." He smiled letting me up from the cot. I quickly fixed my clothes looking away from the wolfish grin on his face. My cheeks were burning with shame for feeling so much pleasure from the short torture.

When the RV stopped Negan guided me out to a wide dirt courtyard. The trucks from earlier pulled in around us then man and women poured out unloading equipment from each.

"This way. You need a shower and I want some more play time." Negan said leading me to a creaky metal door. It was mostly endless dim hallways Negan lead me through. Some had doors while others were bare until he stopped at the end of a hall.

"My room." He tells me opening it up to a prewar looking room. He pushed me inside before shutting the door strolling past me to set Lucille against a desk in front of us. Next to the desk was a shut door then on my right was a small couch and love seat around a coffee table.

He unzipped his jacket taking it off to put it on the back of the desk chair. The scarf was next to come off falling on top of the desk. I stood awkwardly watching him undress my own skin feeling dirty in this clean place.

"Take off your clothes they will be washed when they collect mine." Negan instructed pulling his white Tshirt off casually. I blush hugging my grimy clothes tighter looking down at my usually grey shirt. It was brown and red now covered in Walker and Abraham blood. My jeans had holes on the knees from kneeling on the road for so long. "That wasn't a request doll face." Negan growled.

I sighed turning around before pulling my shirt over my head. The bra I had on was now stretched from earlier sliding off my arms loosely. I pulled my jeans down hesitant to take off my underwear.

"Today Mary." Negan barked as I yanked them down stepping out of them before taking off my socks. I wrapped my arms around my chest turning to look at Negan leaning against his desk in only his tight green boxers.

"Your tits are the best I've seen in a while. No need to cover them around me darling." Negan smirked raising an eyebrow at my pink cheeks. I kept my arms in place look around for a bathroom not seeing anything, but the door by Negan. He stood up straight advancing quickly on my nervous body.

His hand grabbed onto my waist pushing me back against the door. I yelped moving my hands to push against his bare chest in defense. He ignored my small pushes his hands moving down to squeeze my ass. He smiled looking at my panicked face before moving back with desire in his eyes.

"Don't look so fucking depressed all the time your face is too pretty for that. Speaking of, it would look better once all this shit washed off. This way to my private bathroom." Negan said taking my hand to lead me to the only other door. We entered into a large bedroom with a king sized bed taking up most of the space. He leads me around to a similar door opening into a simple bathroom.

"Ladies first." Negan beamed watching me scurry into the shower quickly turning on the hot water. I sigh feeling instant heat making have to turn on the cold water to balance it out. It felt so good I had forgotten Negan was in the room with me when the curtain was pulled back.

"When's the last time you had real hot water?" Negan questioned stepping in to take up most of the back part of the tub. I pushed myself into the other wall my back to him. His hands grabbed a hold of my waist pulling me back against his chest. "I asked you a fucking question." He growled in my ear his hands moving to the front of my thighs.

"A week ago we have been having to conserve water lately." I answer truthfully feeling Negan's hard shaft pressing into the small of my back. I gasped trying to get away my thighs opened enough for him to slide his right hand between them. He moved up as fast as lighting starting to circle my clit roughly. 

"So you and Rick. Tell me about your relationship." He commanded adding more pressure to my clit. I tried to shut my legs around his hand willing myself not to moan.

"Nothing to tell." I grunt out my hand grabbing a hold of his arm trying to pull him away. He snatched both wrists into his free hand holding them against my chest. I struggled which just let him push his hand deeper to sliding a finger inside of me.

"Don't fucking lie to me. I saw the lust in his god damn eyes. You were sitting to close to his kid for there not to be some kind of connection made. So tell me honestly how fucking long has he been filling this tight pussy." He moaned pumping his finger in and out of my clenching walls. I squirmed trying to get away from him the heat from the water and from inside of me making my head spin. 

"It was an on and off thing. I watch his kids when no one else is able to and I stayed over one night. Please stop finger fucking me." I beg my legs pressing together around his hand. He pulled out to start rubbing my clit again making me moan in frustration.

"Good girl. What do you think Rick will do when I show him pictures of you spread eagle on my bed? Or doggy style one of my butt plugs in this perfect ass." Negan purred in my ear his beard scratching my cheek. His fingers were agony, bringing me so close to the edge before stopping completely to do it again. He leaned down rubbing his tongue over my wet shoulder.

"He wouldn't care. He hasn't even looked at me in weeks he has been busy dealing with you." I growl trying to get away again just to have him bite my shoulder. I yelped in pain pushing my butt into his hard shaft. He moaned still locked onto my skin pushing his shaft up and down my buttcheeks.

"Please let me go I'm haven't even used any soap yet. There is nothing to tell you! We fucked a couple of times but he had been with Michone for a while now." I cry making my heart hurt from the admission. He released my shoulder, but still teasing my clit expertly.

Negan removing his hand right as I was about to go over the edge. I almost cried in frustration instead snatching up the first bottle of soap I saw. I refused to face him scrubbing my tainted skin with his nice smelling body wash.

"Let me do your back." He said taking the soap from me to lather his hand. He massaged it from the top of my shoulders down my spine than my ribs. His hands were like magic working out every aching place I've had recently. I didn't care that he got lower and lower. Until I noticed he was rubbing that back part of my upper thighs. Dangerously close to my needy hole.

I clenched my legs together moving as far forward as I could. I clean the soap off then reaching for shampoo ignoring his steady gaze. I lather quickly turning with my hands over my breast to face Negan.

"Your turn." He said handing me the bottle turning around. I clenched my teeth squeezing some into my hand. I started at the top running my hand over his tense skin studying the tattoos that covered his shoulders and arms. I moved as fast as possible, but still scrubbed every inch of his back. "Good girl." He chuckled.

When he turned back around my eyes were drawn to the large penis almost touching my stomach. I started at it watching it twitch when I bit my lip.

He grabbed my throat suddenly swinging us around to push me against the wall. I grunted as he leaned closer to me his face inches away.

"Who are you?" He said dead serious looking me in the eye. I panicked not knowing what was going on before I remember the RV. 

"I am Negan?" I reply timidly guessing it was the correct answer. He smiled widely his eyes growing darker for a moment then he kissed me roughly for just a second so fast I wasn't sure it happened.

"Yes you are. Time for lesson 2." Negan said suddenly turning around to turn off the water. He opened the curtain making me shiver in the cold air.

Negan grabbed a white towel drying off before tossing me a different towel. He waited until I was done before exiting naked walking to a small dresser next to the bed. He pulled out a white shirt throwing it on the bed near me. I snatch it putting it on but, disappointed when it barely covered my butt. 

"What am I going to do with you now little lamb. I thought you would be a good bargaining chip, but if you are not important how are you going to be useful around here?" Negan asked pulling on tight black boxers before climbing into his bed. He patted the space beside him motioning for me to get in with him. I tensed glaring at him with a frown. "Don't make me drag you" He growled.

I took shaky steps feeling the shirt sit just below my butt cheeks. I sat on the far side of the bed. Negan to grab a hold of my arm pulling me fully into the soft blankets. I was stiff laying next to this lunatic mostly naked again at his mercy.

"What are you good at besides looking so damn sexy in my shirt." Negan asked his hand rubbing up and down my arm lightly. 

"I can cook and garden. I've worked on a few engines with men around Alexandria and know a few things. I was just the filler in most places an extra set of hands." I explain blushing as his hand got high up my arm now rubbing my elbow.

"Interesting." He murmured moving his hand into the sleeve of the shirt. I tried to move away making him scoff in agitation. 

"Have I hurt you?" He growls rising up to place a hand on either side of my head aggressively.

"No." I whimper as his knees straddle my hips his ass sitting on my thighs. 

"I think I've been pretty fucking nice so far. I even almost made you cum a couple of times. Right or did all the moaning mean you didn't like it?" He questions angrily.

"I liked it." I blush telling the truth my clit throbbing from the admission. 

"Then why are you acting like a scared virgin sacrifice. You already know I can give you pleasure and I already know you want my cock." He growls pushing his hips into my lower stomach his hard shaft hot through the boxers.

"I wasn't prepared for this. I expected more pain and your just playing with my natural instinct. I can't stop wanting you to touch me, but I really wish you would just punch me instead." I ramble off feeling vulnerable in just his T-shirt. He searched my eye for a moment before sitting back on my legs adding more pressure, but not pain.

"I told you I don't hurt women unless they deserve it. Why is it so fucked up that I can make you wet? What Rick never did that for you? I bet I can teach you a lot of things." Negan smiled wickedly his hands grabbing the bottom of the shirt. I squeaked in shame feeling need radiating from my core wanting nothing more than this man inside of me.

"I'm really tired. It's like 11:30pm can we please do this in the morning?" I blurt grabbing his hands softly into mine. He frowns at me then rolls off toward his side of the bed. I sigh closing my eyes before his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Unfortunately for you my morning wood is usually an extra couple of inches longer than my normal cock." Negan informed me pushing his thick shaft and head impression against the side of my hip. I whimper holding back the urge to knee him there. I lay awake wrapped in Negan's arm trying to hold back tears. "If you are not asleep in 3 minutes I'm going to assume you are ready to continue." He threatens his hand softly cupping my breast. 

I bat his hand away rolling to my back was against his chest. He held me tighter against him the warmth from his body and the blankets made it easy to pass out before the 3 minutes.

"Oh Riiicccckk." I moan out arching into the intense pleasure shaking my body awake. I was gasping as my eyes slid open looking up the unfamiliar ceiling. My hands were fisted into soft sheets I have never felt before last night. I bolt upright finding my hips pinned to the bed. I looked down to see an angry Negan with my juices on his face. His fingers dug into my hips making me wince trying to wiggle away from him. 

"I just made you cum and all you can fucking think about it that asshole. Not fucking cool." He growled rubbing his face on my thighs to clean his beard. I tensed expecting him to hurt me, but instead, he let me go to advance up the bed.

"I-I was asleep!" I yelp in defense my hands pushing against his shoulder for distance. He shrugged them away hooking each of my legs on his arms. His elbows molded against my knee pushing my legs up with his body.

"I fucking know that! I wanted to give you a NICE fucking present and now you get to pay me back." Negan said with fire in his eyes as his chest leans toward mine folding my body in half. His left-hand tucks under my ribs moving down to squeeze my ass firmly. He pushed his hard cock into my slick lips spreading them around his shaft.

"I'm not ready!" I squeak trying to get away, the angle making it hard to breathe. He pulls back a little with his free hand letting my leg fall to straighten his cock out. His head pushed against my entrance spreading me open.

"Lier." He chuckled sinking all the way inside of me. The air was sucked from my lung as he bottomed out. His free hand grabbed my leg again holding it up by the knee against my torso. His chin forced my head to the left giving him time to latch his lips and teeth onto my neck.

"Negan stop!" I shrieked unable to move anything but my arms. His shoulder cut off my visit only able to see my feet, his hair, and the ceiling past it. He pulled out to thrust aggressively back in. My hand reached up to his shoulder blades scratching in an attempt of escape. He bit down on my shoulder hard enough to make me scream pulling my hands away.

"I'll bite even harder next time." Negan growled latching on to a new spot. My neck throbbed in pain as my hand again held on to his shoulders. His thrusts were steady, but deep rocking my body back and forth. My foot wiggles in the air over his shoulder unnaturally forced into the odd position.

"Please stop it hurts." I beg my nails again digging into his shoulders lightly this time. He bit down instantly tearing into my neck and shoulder conjunction. I screamed in pain digging my nails in deeper on instinct. I could feel a warm liquid start to slid down my back into the sheets before he released his teeth. He drew away completely just to roll me over onto my stomach flat on the bed.

"You don't listen very well do you." Negan barked slapping my ass before angling my hips slightly off the bed. One hand slammed into the middle of my back pinning me against the sheets. His free hand guided his cock into my wet walls dangerously close to slipping into my ass at first.

"Get out of me!" I yell thrashing under his strength until he thrust deep into my hilt. I gasp arching into the thick shaft rubbing on my gspot. He moaned pulling out halfway to slam back inside.

"No. Your mine to do with as I please. Remember when I get tired of your pussy you get to go back home to Rick the prick. That's what you want right?" He asks pounding harder. I whimper not answering as his shaft presses deeper into my walls. "Answer me!" He snarls slapping my ass with a loud smack.

"Yes!! I want to go home!" I sob closing my eyes to stop the tears forming. Negan rubbed my burning ass cheek his cock seemed to stretch me wider for a moment.

"Then act like you like it. I'll get bored when you stop fighting Mary." He instructed moving his hands to either side of my chest. He dropped lower letting his beard tickle my shoulder. Which caused more pressure on my gspot.

"Ne-Negan mmm yes right there." I attempt weakly he kissed my shoulder going a bit harder. I groaned arching into the deep penetration

"Yea keep doing that. Oh fuck you like my big cock don't you." He moaned with you starting to push deeper but thrust slower. My eyes were still closed just taking in the forced pleasure. I was fighting the second orgasm threatening to tear through my body.

"Oh hell yes. I love your nice thick cock." I say truthfully the fullness of him almost pushing me over. He pounded deeper still his lips leaving light kisses on my shoulder and neck to my ear.

"Say my fucking name, Mary. Who is making you feel so fucking good right now." His whispers into my ear sending chills straight to my core. I clenched his cock as the orgasm rocked my hips into his.

"Negan! Oh god Negan!" I scream my hands again fisted into the soft sheets for dear life. My legs were held together giving my clit even more intense pleasure.

Negan fucked me harder his thick shaft pounding my pussy. He bites me again this time only sending slight pain. It starts mixing with the pleasure until he groans against my skin loudly. He bucks a few more times as his cock pulses inside my trembling walls.

"Ahh your so fucking big." I complain squirming around his shaft. He humped me a few more times stiffly then released my shoulder. 

"No you are just too fucking tight. I'll fix that though get you used to a real man's dick." Negan smiles against my skin kissing me lightly. He groans deep in his chest then with drawls from my slick walls.

"Can I go clean myself?" I ask embarrassed my face still shoved into the pillows. He lays down beside me reaching over to his nightstand. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter his eyes half closed.

"No I think my cum is gonna be a good reminder of who owns you now. You have to stay full of my cum all day before you pass lesson 2." He says casually like he wasn't saying something insane. I sit up instantly making him look at me with a challenging lift of his eyebrow.

"Full of your cum? This isn't a fucking porno Negan. I could get pregnant." I snap giving him a hateful glare crawling from the bed. He grabs my wrist stopping me as he takes a drag from the cigarette exhaling slowly.

"If you disobey me I'm going to fuck you again." He was dead serious looking me in the eyes with authority. He let my wrist go inhaling before laying back in bed his naked body on display.

I wanted to scream or punch him or anything at this point! Negan was controlling MY BODY with just words and a look. I growled in frustration looking away from him at the floor. I see the Tshirt I fell asleep in last night so I put it on to calm my nerves. 

"Your a sick man." I bark sitting on the floor against the far wall. A light knock from the other room caught your attention. Negan groaned getting up from the bed slowly. He slipped on the underwear from last night then left the room. I stood walking over to the door to see Negan with a tray of food the door being shut behind him.

"Mary! Come get breakfast! Oh I didn't see you." He smiles setting the tray on the coffee table. I walked over the smell of real food making my stomach growls loudly. Negan sits in the love seat spreading out to take the whole seat for himself. I sit on the couch trying to be away from him when I notice the one plate and one set of silverware.

"Where is mine?" I ask confused. Negan smiled unwrapping the silverware to get the fork. He picked up a piece of egg on the food looking at it before taking a bite. My stomach growled watching him eat the simple food plate of eggs and bacon a glass of milk still untouched. 

"You eat what I give you darlin. So when I decided it your turn to eat I'll feed it to you." He smiled again at my shocked irritated face. He picked up more egg on the fork holding it up in the air. "Now answer this simple question. Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I am Negan." I sat through clenched teeth my stomach growling loudly again. Negan smiled holding the fork out to me. I went to take it, but he pulled away with a frown.

"I will feed you." He said holding it up to my lips again. Then smell was too wonderful to fight I took the small bite gratefully. It tasted like heaven warm and soft in my mouth to soon melting away. He then picked up a piece of bacon.

"Now sweat heart I've been thinking. I don't think you told the truth last night about you and Rick not being an item." Negan accuses with a sharp glare. I gulped not wanting to talk about him at a moment like this. Sitting in another man shirt force to stay full of his cum while he feeds me. Rick would never look at me the same again. He would always know Negan has ruined me.

"He doesn't care about me. I was having a dream about him when you woke me up." I blush remembering the intense orgasm that started my morning.

"Really what was the fucking dream about then?" He asks eating the piece of bacon as my mouth waters. I tried to think flashes of skin and blood flood my memories but none of it made sense. I just remembered Rick talking and moaning with me.

"I don't know. It's blurry now I just know Rick was there." I say adjusting on the couch the room seeming colder. He picked up more eggs on his fork taking another bite. He chewed looking at me with an unamused face.

"Sounds like bullshit Mary, but I can't remember most of my dreams either anymore." He mumbles picking up another piece of bacon one more left. My stomach growled again making me want to throw up now.

"If I can't eat can I at least get dressed." I snap not wanting to play this game anymore. I don't think I can't take much more of this. Negan at the last bite of the food in his hand looking at the almost empty plate. He put the fork on the plate before sliding it over to me sitting with his elbows on his knees to watch me.

"Wouldn't want you passing out on me." He says smugly. I didn't hesitate to start scarfing down the last 4 fork fulls of eggs and the last piece of bacon. He took a sip of the milk then slid it over as well. I gulped it down quickly the milk coating my throat. He stood up walking to the door he opened it. 

"Thank you, Jess, go find Dwight for your next assignment." Negan instructed the invisible person coming back with the clothes as the door was closed again. "When you are done come get them from the bedroom." He instructed walking through the other door.

I stared at the empty plate feeling hungrier than when I started. I sighed following him into the room I see my old clothes looking brand new. Then I glance at Negan pulling jeans up his long legs. I blushed looking away to grab my clothes. I picked them up going to the bathroom to change.

"Remember you have to stay full of my cum all day. If you come out dry I will fuck again." Negan said right before I entered the bathroom. I blushed feeling wetter than normal in between my legs. I walked in slamming the door in frustration.

Luckily I hadn't had anything to drink for almost 2 days so my bladder was empty. I started to put my underwear on feeling uncomfortable about the cum slowly leaking from me. I tried to ignore it thinking Negan won't be with me 24/7 he can't control everything. I put my clean clothes on helping calm me down a little. 

When I left the bathroom Negan grabbed my throat pinning me to the wall. I gasped reaching up to the hand chocking me not noticing his other hand. He shoved his hand in my pants quickly sliding his fingers between my wet lips.

"Mmmm good girl." He purred his hazel eyes locked on mine. I winced feeling him go deeper to shove two fingers inside of me. I tried to shut my legs his hand making more cum leak from my walls. 

"Stop!" I choke out glaring at him. He chuckles withdrawing from my pants to lean forward kissing me aggressively. I squirmed feeling his beard on my skin different from Rick's. Negan's tongue poked against my closed lips before he let me go stepping back. 

"I love good girls. I've decided to show you around your temporary home. Help make sure your comfortable while your here." He smiled pulling his jacket on. I looked away still feeling his lips on mine. I closed my eyes letting a single tear roll down my cheek. He zipped the jacket then wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Let go before I throw you on the bed again."

I sighed another tear falling, but I followed him out of the bedroom my head hung low. He grabbed Lucille opening the main door holding it open for me to step into the dim hallway.


	2. Learning hard lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep pissing Negan off so he has to punish me to make sure I know who is in charge.

I felt like we had walked for miles up and down the different stairs and into different rooms. It was impossible to map this place out from the inside. 

"This is my men buy extra shit." Negan said looking into the metal bars. It was kind of like a store with different hygiene products and knick-knacks.

"Henry I need a pack of razors and some AA batteries please." Negan requested from the man inside the cage. Henry slid the supplies across the counter giving me a once over with his eyes. I blush feeling vulnerable under the new man's gaze. 

"Eyes to your fucking self, dick breath." Negan barked banging on the cage before yanking me down the hall. When we were alone in another plain hallway he tossed the razors at me. I caught the package of plastic looking at Negan. 

"Why did you get these you don't shave?" I ask confused looking up at his smirking face. 

"I noticed you were a little bushy down there. If you want more surprises like this morning you got to shave that shit." He chuckled as my face grew a bright red. I scoffed turning away from him debating on destroying the razors. 

"I like it like that! It keeps unwanted guest away." I growl trying to control some small part of my life. 

"It's not a request darling and if you won't do it by your self. I can easily tie you down and do it for you." He threatened as my cheeks got hotter. 

I kept my head down the rest of the tour trying not to piss him off anymore. He leads me past people of all ages and races every one of them kneeling for this lunatic. He showed me off like a prize stolen from Alexandria to all of them making me feel worse. I was deep in thought when I smelled food making my stomach growl loudly again. 

"Oh are you hungry little lamb? All you have to do is ask for some food." Negan smiled stopping before two double doors where the smell was coming from. I gulped as the smell made my mouth water too much. 

"Can I eat please?" I asked feeling like a child. He smirked leaning up again the wall with his arms crossed. 

"I'm sorry are you talking to me? I did like the please though made me almost consider it." He mocked making me grind my teeth together. 

"Please Negan may I have some food?" I ask again not wanting to argue over a basic human right. He smiled running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Sure darlin here have something to drink first." He stood up from the wall setting Lucille down next to him. Then his gloved hands went to the front of his pants unzipping them loudly. I closed my eyes wanting to be anywhere but here. 

"Don't make me do this please." I whisper a tear running down my cheek. His hand grabbed my jaw the leather biting into my cheeks. I gasped looking into his lust filled hazel eyes glaring down at me. 

"You agreed to like it remember. That's your ticket home. Making me think you like my giant cock. Not crying or acting like a bitch every chance you get. Pleasing me. Do you know why you have to please me?" He growls his mint breath making me want to throw up. 

"No, I don't fucking know why you are doing any of this to me." I whimper. He slams me back into the wall my head feeling dizzy. His fingers held tighter to my jaw. 

"Because I fucking own you. Every part of you belongs to me. That includes your pussy," His hand cupped my sex making me squeak in fear. 

"Your mouth," he kissed me roughly still rubbing my vagina through my jeans. I tried to scream just letting his tongue slip between my lips. Once inside he rolled his tongue around then pulled away triumphantly. 

"Even the food that goes in your god damn stomach. Now Mary who the fuck are you!" Negan yelled in my face. 

"I AM NEGAN!!" I scream back in anger unable to do anything else. He smirked before patting my cheek twice stepping back from me. More tears fell as I held back loud sobs. 

"Now come get a fucking drink." He ordered leaning up against the far wall. Then he pulled his hard cock out pumping it a few times. How could he be so fucking hard from this torture? 

I glared at him trying to find strength, but my stomach growled making me cry harder. I slowly walked to him stopping when I saw his boots in front of me. I dropped to my knees defeated just like Rick was. I looked up at his hard shaft standing straight at me pre-cum leaking from the slit. 

"Dinner is almost over sweetheart." Negan grunted impatiently. I closed my eyes leaning forward to take him in between my lips. I had to stretch my mouth wide to take his whole head in. My tongue slide along his length taking his shaft deeper. 

"Damn almost worth the fucking wait." He groaned. His hand when to the back of my head adding pressure. I swallowed more of him my eyes still tightly shut. He hissed in pleasure as my tongue moved along his shaft. I dropped my jaw moving further forward before hair tickled my nose. 

My eyes snapped open seeing dark brown hair leading into his shirt and jacket. My eyes kept climbing up his zipped jacket until I met his gaze. I pulled out watching his hazel eyes darken as I sucked. His jaw clenched when my lips hit the rim of his head. Then I swallowed him again his length going in faster this time. 

"Oh good fucking girl. Mmmm such pretty pink lips you have." He moaned tightening his grip on the back of my head. I moaned around his shaft moving my mouth back and forth faster. I kept his gaze watching how your mouth made him squirm. 

For a moment I felt powerful until he shoved his cock down my throat cutting off my air. I gagged trying to pull away. He wouldn't let me go chocking me a few more seconds longer. He released my head with a smile watching me yank away and gulp for air. 

"Let's go get some real food." He winked tucking his saliva covered dick away. I wiped my mouth looking at the floor in embarrassment climbing to my feet. 

He entered the double doors Lucille on his shoulder a king in his castle. Everyone went silent dropping to their knees like trained animals. Negan grabbed my arm pulling me to a line of people with empty trays. 

"Ginger get me 2 plates please extra bread on the second. My new lamb earned it." He smiled widely winking at me. My eyes grew in rage fighting every instinct to attack him for mentioning my tourer. 

"Right away boss." A middle-aged woman said going in the back to fix the plates. Negan looked at the kneeling people proudly his god complex hard to miss. A few moments later "Here you go, sir." Ginger said quickly handing me and Negan a plate. 

"Grab two rolls of utensils will yea doll." Negan called over his shoulder walking back towards the double doors. I grabbed two napkins wrapped bundles following with my head down. The plate had bare spaghetti noodles, a healthy looking salad, and two pieces of bread on the side. A filling easy meal to make meal for such a massive place.

When I passed through the double doors Negan was pointing Lucille at the razors on the ground.

"You dropped something." He smirked hitting them over to me. I snatched them from the ground angrily just wanting to eat and pass out. I followed him silently my lips pressed into a thin line.

He held open a door for me I entered feeling dread when I realized it was his room again. He sat down on the love seat not waiting for me to sit. 

"In the second drawer of my desk I have a bottle of Scotch and 2 glasses. Get them." He instructed sitting back in the chair with a price of bread in his hands. I set my plate and the silverware down taking the razors with me to the desk. 

"Oh that reminds me. Catch!" He says throwing the batteries at me. I barely catch them setting both things quickly on to the desk. He chuckles at my discomfort as I get the alcohol and glasses. I bring them to the small table. I have to push my plate over to make room for it all.

He took the scotch bottle opening it slowly then taking a deep whiff of the deep aroma. He poured two half-full glasses with scotch handing me the short heavy cup. I set it down determined to ignore it when I saw the frown on his face.

"This is pretty expensive shit. I wouldn't fucking waste it if I were you." He growled holding his drink up in the air to toast. I sighed picking it up with him clinking the glass together. "To my Sanctuary." He says downing the brown liquid quickly. 

I sip it expecting the burning, but not a pleasant taste to it. I went to set it down when I saw Negan's glare. I closed my eyes for a moment before closing my nose and tossing back the rest of the drink. 

"Perfect." He smiled taking a piece of lettuce from the plate. I looked at my plate waiting for his instruction before I could scarf it down. "Let's eat before this gets colder." He said rolling noodles on to his fork. 

I didn't hesitate taking as much food in my mouth as possible not caring how I looked to this maniac. He poured more scotch into each glass again half full. I again set it to the side determined to stay sober as long as possible. 

"Mary no one likes to drink alone. Indulge me a little will ya?" Negan says picking up my glass to shove it in my free hand. I look at him with a mouth full of noodles and a frown. When my mouth was empty I sipped the drink the weird taste making my body shiver. 

"I don't want to get drunk Negan." I say plainly going to put the drink back down. His intents glare stopped me again. I gulp looking at his angry face. "Please don't make me." I whisper.

"Drink it." He growled nudging my hand closer to my body. I sighed again closing my eyes. Why the fuck does he have to control every god damn thing I do! I scream internally drinking the liquid quickly. 

He didn't pour anymore just ate his food silently. I was almost done the only thing left was the bread and salad. Negan finished first surprisingly sitting back in the love seat to watch me finish.

"So what do you think of my Sanctuary?" He asks with a smug grin on his face. I finished the last bite of bread I had trying to buy time.

"It's like nothing I have ever seen before." I carefully say adjusting on the couch. He seemed to like that answer because he leaned forward pouring more scotch for us. 

"I know right. It's fucking amazing." He complimented himself drinking the scotch slowly this time. I drank it without a fight this time noticing how my movement seemed to get less controlled. I leaned into the back of the couch my knees coming up to tuck under my legs.

"So what now?" I ask restless wanting to leave this room. Negan smiled biting his bottom lip for a second.

"I think it's time to trim the hedge if you know what I mean." He laughed watching my face turn bright pink again. I cross my arms feeling vulnerable with him.

"I'd rather get drunk." I mumble looking away from the intense man. 

"As you wish." He smiled pouring a full glass this time to set in front of me. "Drink it." He commanded sitting back in his chair without a drink for himself. I cursed myself for my choice of activity taking the glass in my sweaty hand. He watched me drink it in one big burning gulp then he handed me another one and another. 

After 3 full glasses just to myself I felt like my whole world was swimming. I was laying on the couch my face squished against the cushion. 

"I haven't been this drunk since college." I giggle running a finger up and down the couch side. Negan unzipped his jacket putting it on the back of the love seat. 

"How about we make you more comfortable." He smiled setting his gloves on the desk next to the razors. I closed my eyes unsure what he meant until I felt two big hands on my hips.

I was flipped over onto my back looking up at Negan. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt lifting it up. I gasped trying to grab his hands, but I missed hitting his arms instead with a loud smack. His once smiling face turned dark on the contact one hand grabbed both my wrists forcing them above my head.

"Do I need to tie your fucking wrist together?" He growled the shirt rising with every word. I gasped feeling his bare finger glide over my stomach. 

"No! I-I will be good." I whimper feeling his hand let my wrist go just to pull my shirt completely off. He then went to my pants next unbuttoning them quickly. "Wha-what are you doing?" I ask while his hands yank my jeans away from my body. Leaving me in my very worn out underwear. 

"I don't like you in these clothes anymore. This sexy ass body deserves something better than rags to wear." He smiles tearing my underwear on the hip. I frowned actually likening this one pair. Then he went for my bra, I held up my hands in defense again. 

"I'll take it off! Please don't ruin it." I request already slipping the shoulder straps down. He watched me with darkening eyes my skin feeling cold under his gaze. I slid it off leaving me naked on his couch. He bit his lip sitting down on the coffee table to just look at me. 

I felt the alcohol warm my cheeks or maybe just embarrassment. My hands naturally went to cover my breast, but his firm hand stopped. Pushing them back to my sides. 

"You are just so damn beautiful." He murmured still looking me over like I was under a microscope. I wince at his words. My mind flashes back to Rick saying the same thing before good sex. I closed my legs tighter while my memories became sexual and my cheeks got brighter. "What are you thinking about?" Negan asked breaking my train of thought. 

"How hungover I'm going to be in the morning." I lie looking at the wall behind the couch. In an instant, his fingers grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. His hand was like ice on my burning cheeks. 

"Don't fucking lie to me Mary." He growled holding my sore face tighter. "What were you thinking about." He asks again his tone daring me to lie. 

"None of your damn business!" I snap tired of all the games Negan plays. I can think about whatever the fuck I want! The alcohol screamed through my mind until Negan's hand moved to my hair. 

"Wrong answer." He snarled yanking me from the couch. I landed numbly on the floor before I was dragged towards his bedroom. I was thrown into the bed aggressively making me bounce twice. Before I could move Negan caged me to the mattress. 

His face inches from mine just glaring at me. He was still in his shirt and jeans, but that didn't stop him from forcing his knees between my thighs. I tried to fight him unable to even see him clearly now. 

"Wait please." I gasp unable to breathe as he gets one knee wedged between them. My hands tried to push against his chest just sliding because of the shirt. His other knee pushed my thighs wider causing a bruising pain feeling in between my legs. "Negan please!" I beg again my hands now beating at his chest. 

He growled pinning my right hand to my side while his free hand grabbed my left breast. His knees went up against my butt cheeks lifting my legs into the air slightly. 

"I don't like being lied too and when I give you the fucking chance to fix it. You spit on my hospitality. Tell me what you were fucking thinking about and I might let you up from this bed." Negan offered his free hand moving down my stomach. Past my mound to my clit rubbing in tight circles. I screamed trying to get away from the intense pleasure. 

"You will just get mad!" I sob my left hand reached down to his. I pulled his hand attempting to stop the weird pressure. 

"Not for you to fucking decide darlin." He said releasing me from the mattress. He climbed from the bed breathing heavily his hand going to his belt. My head swirled the alcohol making this even worse than before. I couldn't control anything as I rolled over crawling weakly away. 

My ankle was grabbed making me scream again. Negan dragged me to the other side of the bed grabbing both of my wrist behind my back. I felt something broad wrap around my wrist then I heard the clink of his belt buckle. 

"Now sweetheart. You said you would be good for me. You fucking lied about that too." He said once my wrist were tied together. He moved me further of the bed until my feet touched the floor. I tried to stand, but he held me again the bed. 

'SMACK' I screamed as pain exploded in my right ass cheek. "You get 20 spankings. If you don't count each and every single one. I'm going to start over." 'SMACK' I yelped in more pain my body wiggling against the bed. "Two!" I whimper as tears fill my eyes. 

"No that was the first one. Which mean we have to start over." Negan chucked rubbing my left ass cheek now. 

'SLAP' "ONE!" I sob my eyes blurry from the never-ending tears. 'SMACK'"TWO!" My ass was in so much pain already I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk.

"I love how red your ass gets." Negan moaned. 

'SMACK'"THREE!" I scream in agony ignoring his words. 'SLAP'"FOUR!" The pain was like needles getting stabbed into my ass every time his hand came down. 'SMACK'" FIVE!" I yelp jerking in a desperate attempt to get away. The hand on my back pushed me harder into the mattress. My chest felt too heavy like I was drowning in the soft sheets. 

"Stay down!" Negan growled slapping me harder than before. 

"SIX! Please, Negan I'll be good. I FUCKING swear I'll be good!" I scream over and over again to sore to take any more punishment. 

The seventh slap never came instead Negan grabbed my hair again. Dragging me to my knees from the bed. He grabbed my tear soaked face forcing me to look at him. 

"Tell me what the fuck you were thinking about." He said calmly for once. 

"I was thinking about Rick." I cry closing my eyes ready for the next slap. 

"That's all you had to say." He said releasing my face with a shove. I the side of my face slamming into the floor. I sobbed there my arms and hands were numb now from the tight leather on my wrist. 

He went behind me undoing the belt before leaving the room. My arms fell to my sides limply. I didn't move still sobbing from the unending pain in my butt. He came back throwing something that landed next to my broken body. 

"Go clean yourself up. You look fucking disgusting." He barked slamming the door shut behind him. I turned around to see the packet of shaving razors on the floor. I weakly grabbed them taking them to the bathroom. I stumbled using the back of my hand to clean tears from my red face. 

I passed the mirror seeing bruises on my jaw mad me stop. I looked at myself my hand touching the fingerprints along my jaw. My neck had two deep purple bite marks making me glance down at the rest of me. I had some bruising on my thighs and breast. More tears ran down my cheeks as I ripped the package open. Three pink razors fell into the sink with light clinks. 

My shaking fingers picked one up looking at the single blade shining in the plastic case. I considered slicing my wrist until I blacked out. The images of Negan raping my dead body flashed through my mind. I dropped the razor in disgust as the door swings open. 

"I was just getting in. You scared me." I lie natural turning away quickly. He grabbed my arm forcing me back around to face him.

"What did we just learn about lying?" Negan questioned with a death glare. The fingers on my arm tightened like a metal clamp. 

"I wasn't doing anything." I whimper my hand cupping his in an attempt to get him off. He stares at me longer with a clenched jaw. Then he picked up the razor and slapped it into my hand. 

"Well then enough waist all my fucking time." He frowns pushing me towards the tub. I fight back the sobs climbing in and shutting the clear plastic curtain. Negan doesn't leave instead he sat on the toilet watching me. 

I try to control my breathing as the first cold water stream hits me. Then it warms up quickly let me relax a little. Negan adjusted on the toilet drawing my eyes to his dark figure just outside of the shower. My eyes seem more than one nob so I had to close them focusing on the wall. 

"I love watching a woman take care of herself." Negan said as I try not to look at him. I first shave my right leg then I do my left easily enough. It took a little longer than normal, but I hadn't needed to shave in almost a year. I set the razor down to wash off the soap and leftover hair. I bumped into the wall leaning on it mostly to stand up straight. The longer I was awake the more I noticed the slow decline in my motor skills. 

"Don't forget your bush." He chuckles making my cheeks turn pink again. I scoff trying to decide if I should fight with him about this. The pain in my ass was still there in the back of my mind making the decision easy. I couldn't decide were to start thinking maybe I could just have around my entrance, but that would be too easy. 

"Do I have to shave it all?" I ask angrily that I can't even decide what to do with my own goddamn body hair. 

"Unless you want me to design it for you. Yes, I want all of it gone from here on out." Negan smirked leaning further into the back of the toilet letting his legs stretch out. I sigh going to work cleaning up between my legs.

Too soon I was looking down at my bare mound feeling even more vulnerable than before. I start to shower normally reaching for the body wash to get any extra hair off. Negan still stared at me through the plastic watching every move. When I was done I turned the water off my back to him.

"Can I have a towel please." I say in a small voice water dripping from my face and hair. I heard him get up and leave the bathroom. I looked down at my discolored shaved body feeling disgusted. I have changed so much in the past 2 days it's insane. My thought feels muddy as the events play through my drunken mind. 

When the door opened I hugged my arms tighter around my chest. The curtain was pulled back making me shiver instantly. I turned around to see Negan standing with the towel spread out from me to step into. 

"Come here." He said softly raising the towel a little higher. I clenched my jaw stepping out and into the towel quickly. He wrapped it around me before starting to dry me off. I tensed ready for him to hurt me at any moment. He went carefully down my body patting my skin until he needs between my legs and arms. "Lift." He instructed tapping my thigh. 

I gulped lifting my leg slightly as he dried my skin with the towel. He was gentle on my butt and bruises even though he frowned every time he saw a new bruise. He hung the towel on the shower rod to dry holding out his hand for me to take. I hesitate lightly setting my hand on his rough palm. He guided me back to his bed. He even tucked me into the blankets I had just been suffocating in.

He sat down next to me on the bed looking at the floor for a moment.

"I don't like hurting you, Mary. I don't like seeing your beautiful fucking face and ass with my hand marks on them. But I will not fucking tolerate your bullshit." He said calmly looking back into my glazed eyes. I felt the room spin the longer I was laying down making it hard to concentrate. 

"I don't want to be here." I say trying to persuade him. 

"I fucking know that." He growled standing up from the bed. He paces around angrily for a while before banging his fist against the wall. "Why do you hate me so much, Mary?" He asks suddenly.

"You killed Glenn and Abraham right in front of me. You tried to get Rick to cut off his son's arm! You are fucking insane!" I blurt out just as angry as he is. His mouth tightens as his eyes darken in rage.

"Your people killed more than 20 of mine. You fuckers blew up most of them in the middle of the road. I could have killed that little one-eyed freak, but I just scared him a bit." He roared taking a step towards me on the bed. His fists were clenching and unclenching. I thought about his point remembering the first time we heard of the Sanctuary.

"Glenn had a wife and child on the way. You didn't have to fucking kill him! You could have just beat the shit out of Daryl or something reasonable." I repeat fighting for my people and friends.

"Oh, great I killed the one guy actually getting pussy in your whole fucking town. My people have families. My people have kids. Your people killed my people first." He said matter of fact his eyes darting from side to side to look at both of mine.

"You asked why I hated you. It doesn't have to be a justified reason. It's a feeling I can't control." I growl in frustration not wanting to listen to his side. He scoffed looking away for a moment before he started to undress. His shirt flew to the floor angrily his boots next to thud against the wall. "What are you doing?" I squeak seeing his pants drop next. 

"Well I'm tired and very done with your bullshit today. I'm going to pound your pussy then get some much needed rest." He smirked as his boxers hit the floor. His cock was half hard leaning towards his right leg. 

I sat speechless knowing if I fought it would be worse. My ass still hurt just sitting on the soft mattress the sheets feeling heavy when Negan climbed into the bed.

"What you have nothing to say this time?" He frowned yanking the blankets away from me. I wince but didn't move just sank further into a laying position on the bed.

"I can't win against you physically." I say truthfully catching him off guard as my legs wrap around his hips. His hand combed through the back of my damp hair pulling it until my head was all the way back.

"Who are you?" He asked kissing the middle of my neck.

"Negan." I gasped feeling his cock spread my lips open slightly. His mouth curled into a smile on my neck as he kissed me again. His shaft slid against my clit making me thrust into him. He moaned pulling away from my neck. The hand in my hair went to his shaft angling it at my entrance.

"Beg for my cock." Negan ordered his hazel eyes looking green as his cock touched my entrance. I bit my lower lip naturally wrapping my arms around his large shoulders.

"Please fill me up with your big cock Negan." I say breathlessly earning a smile from him. Right before he sank all the way inside of me. I arched into him as he stretched my walls around his shaft. 

"I know you don't really hate me," He grunted pulling out before pushing back inside of me. My fingernails lightly scratch his skin as his rim passes over my G-spot. My thighs clench around his hips with every deep thrust. "You just don't like being told what to do." He smiled down at me.

I hold back a moan as his speed increases. His body leaned down until his chest hair was barely brushing my skin. His face was close to mine, but he didn't kiss me instead he watched me.

It was easy to get lost in the feeling Negan created during sex. My mouth fell open in pleasure as my feet pushed against his butt. I couldn't get enough of him inside of me and he knew exactly how to fix my problem.

"Beg Mary. Beg me to let you cum." He whispered against my lips still so close, but untouchable. I clench around him from just his words. My orgasm getting closer with each deep thrust.

"I need it." I whine feeling the tension rise in my core. He licked his lip completely stopping the pleasure. I met his eyes with an angry expression.

"If looks could kill." He chuckled moving a hand to my bare mound spreading my lower lips open. His fingertips were like ice on my heated clit. Circling it before applying pressure over and over again. His cock was all the way inside of me pushing against my cervix with each small movement. Then he stopped again making me growl in frustration.

"You have to beg me for it remember." Negan whispered before kissing me lightly his fingers working at a slower pace this time. My hands moved his to hair pulling as he deepened the kiss. He moaned into my mouth pushing his dick into my cervix painfully. 

His fingers moved faster making my wall contract around his shaft. He broke the kiss moving down my jaw and neck to he bite marks from this morning. He kissed each one gently his tongue running over my sore flesh. I gasped my hands pulling harder which each intense second.

"Please Negan let me come." I beg rubbing my hips against his to get more friction. He moaned into my neck moving his finger faster against my clit. I was consumed by the pleasure forcing my orgasm to reach a new level.

"Fuck me Negan!" I scream needing him to move inside of my contracting walls. His finger pushed against my clit as his shaft pulled out half way.

"Your my dirty fucking girl." He moaned starting to pound my aching pussy like before. My legs close tightly around his hips as I completely come undone. His body rocked forcefully against mine until I couldn't feel anything but Negan. 

"Your mine." He moaned loudly pushing all the way inside before tensing. His hands went to either side of my body lifting him up a few inches. His thick shaft throbbed inside of me filling me all the way up with his cum again. My armd fell from his back landing on the bed with a soft thud. My legs loosened falling to either side of his hips.

His eyes met mine as his cock throbbed again inside of me. We stayed like this for a what seemed like hours until he leaned down towards my face. His lips lightly pressed into mine taking my breath away.

Negan was gentle for the first time, his stubble scratching my chin and cheeks. But his lips felt like velvet on mine moving slowly to part them slightly. His tongue asked for entrance surprising me because he usually just takes what he wants. 

I closed my eyes as I parted my lips for him allowing him to take me completely. His hands moved all over my breast and hips feeling every inch of my body. 

Then he pulled out suddenly making me groan in protest. My eyes opened looking up as he withdrew from me laying down next to me on the soft bed. 

"It's time to sleep little lamb. Tomorrow I have a lot of shit to do including fucking that perfect pussy again." Negan chuckled leaving me empty and cold full of his cum once more . 

"Please use a condom next time." I growl rolling away from him. He stayed silent as my mind numbly tries to fall to sleep. Just as I was gone his hand slithered around my waist. Then he pulled me back into his chest molding our bodies together. 

"I love filling you up with my cum too much to use a condom. Maybe get a cute little kid running around with your beautiful eye color and my amazing smile." He whispered in my ear filling my mind with images of a fake baby. I wanted to scream in rage how dare he use my body to house his sick children. 

"A little Negan Jr." He continues rubbing his fingers on my stomach. I kept my body relaxed making my mind close into the darkness to keep Negsn's words out. The last image of him holding a baby filled my mind with despair as I slipped into sleep.


	3. Unplanned surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't keep my mouth shut leading to unexpected attention from Negan.

"Mary Mary quite contrary how does your garden grown" Negan sang running his fingers up my bare leg. I face the other way trying to gather my wits after another night of rough sex. 

Its been almost 5 weeks stuck with this man in his soft bed mostly. My body was nothing like it was when he first kidnapped me. Rick would be ashamed at what he saw now. A broken women with almost no sanity left.

"That song is about dead children and a cheating husband." I snap out of irritation. Negan stopped moving looking into my eyes for an intense moment. 

"Your just full of joy this morning." He frowned climbing from the bed with a sigh. "Must be that time of the month soon." He grumbled just to be a dick as he pulled on boxers

"For all, I know I could be pregnant because of you." I growl angrily trying to find any reason to be bitter. He smiled putting a shirt on now.

"True that would be a good reason to be a bitch. I mean if you were carrying my kid in that sexy body." He shot back sitting down to put on his boots.

I stay quite knowing there is no way to win against Negan. After 5 long weeks I have at least learned that. I get up very slowly putting on the black skin tight dress I was forced to wear. He pulls his gloves on before leaving me to get Lucille from the other room. I put on black flats that had been given to me. Then follow him hoping to get out of his room today.

"Come to think of it. When was the last time the red river flowed?" He asked leaning against the door his eyes scanning my pale face. I try to remember not sure if it was before I was taken.

"I don't know. I usually get cramps to tell me when its time." I admit thinking back to my old life in Alexandra. Negan didn't seem to like that answer he frowned standing straight.

"Who did you fuck before you came here?" He asks dead seriously threatening me to lie with his tone. I gulped my hands getting sweaty suddenly.

"Rick." I answer seeing more anger flash across his face.

"When was this? Because you said he was with Mishone." Negan growled taking a step towards me. I bit my lip trying to remember, coming up with about a month before I even met Negan.

"A-About a month ago. It was the last time." I say seeing dought in his eyes. He tisked looking me over before going to the main door. 

"I guess a test is extra fucking necessary now. Let's go visit my favorite doctor." He orders holding the door for me. 

I was nervously biting my lip the whole way. Refusing to meet Negan's angry eyes. I know what he thought, but there was no way in hell I was pregnant with Rick's baby.

When we arrived he held the door again calling for Dr.Carson. A shorter slimy looking man came out of an office with another woman dressed in a black dress.

"Sherry what are you doing here?" Negan asked unhappily about the discovery. She was taller than I was by a few inches with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"My stomach hurt so I came for anti-nausea medication." She said looking away from him quickly. Negan adjusted Lucille on his shoulder not asking any more questions.

"I need a pregnancy test done on Mary." He ordered stepping aside to let me walk forwards. I nod my head in hello then I sat on the medical table. Negan took Sherry out into the hall while the doctor got a little cup from a cabinet.

"Have you done this kind of test before?" Dr.Carson asked coming to me with the cup in hand. 

"Yes when I was a teenager." I say with no emotion not caring what this asshole thinks. 

"Ok then go to the little bathroom here and just pee in the cup." He smiles waving towards a closed door. I awkwardly shuffle to the room peeing quickly. 

I exit handing him the cup then go back to wash my hands. When I went back to the table to watch him stick an eye dropper in the cup. Then he put a couple of drops into a plastic thing on the counter. 

"So whats the verdict?" Negan asked bursting in without Sherry. Dr. Carson moved away from the counter.

"I just started it. In 3 minutes we will know." He said going for a clipboard. "Now Mary when was your last period?" 

"I can't remember." I say looking forward. 

"I can see the need for a test then. It should be done in one more minute. Have you felt sick recently?" He asks marking things down on his chart. Negan walked over to the test watching it with a blank face. I answer I few question but, not even a minute later. 

"It already has two lines on it." Neagn said looking up at us. 

"Oh, that means its positive. It shouldn't be ready yet." The doctor frowned going over to Negan. He opened a cabinet pulling out another test and dropping more urine in it. "When was the last time you had intercourse?" 

"Last night." I frowned looking at the floor. 

"She has been in my bed every night for almost a month." Negan said a smirk in his words. 

"About a month? It shouldn't show up so fast if you had just gotten pregnant." The doctor said watching the test closely now. 

"When is the last time you fucked Rick?" Negan growled his angry eyes meeting mine. I blushed trying to remember exactly. It was about a month before I was taken by Negan, but I could have sworn we had used a condom. 

"Like I said this morning about a month before you took me." I snap back making it clear to the new man I never wanted to be here. 

"Well, this test is also coming up positive early. I think that is a good indication that you are pregnant. But without an ultrasound, there is no way to tell when exactly you conceived." Dr.Carson said standing to look at both of us. 

"Looks like you are useful against Rick. Maybe its time to go pay a visit to the other Dr.Carson." Negan said looking at both the tests before turning his attention back to me. "Let's go little lamb. We have to get ready for the trip." Negan grumbled opening the door for me. I hurried out lost in my own mind on the way back to Negan's room. 

Why the fuck did I have to get pregnant?! Zombies I can handle. Even sex-crazy men like Negan I can deal with. But a baby. For the rest of my life, I will be stuck with this child no matter who the father is. God damn it I wish it would have been my brains that had been bashed in instead of Glenn's. 

"Mary pull your head out of your ass and start packing." Negan ordered after I had been standing in the middle of the room frozen. I sigh grabbing a duffle bag from under his bed starting to pack the few dresses and underwear I had been given. I was stuck in my own mind mostly not able to remember being sick or feeling different recently. Then I remembered the drinks Negan made me drink the first day I was here. 

"You are not dead yet, but maybe you should have been." I mutter to my stomach. Negan didn't hear me as he ran to the other room with a bag in his hands. 

"I need the RV ready in the next 15 minutes we need to make a run to Hilltop then maybe to Alexandria so bring enough food for a few days just in case. I also want two trucks in the back for cover." Negan commanded into the walkey talkey coming back into the bedroom to see me still packing on the ground. 

"You are taking me home?" I ask hopefully. His face was calm as he went to sit on the end of his bed a few feet away from me. 

"We might pay Rick the prick a visit. It kind of depends on if that's my baby or not." Negan said his eyes looking soft for once. He sighs laying back on the bed with his feet hanging off. "I have a feeling it his anyways. I don't think I can have kids." He admits in a low voice. 

"I never wanted kids." I say sharply picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Negan picked his head up to look into my scared face. 

"I guess you never fucking get what you want huh? You wanted Rick he left you for Michone. You wanted to stay with your friends, but I had to stick my dick in your perfect pussy. Now you're growing a thing you didn't want. Your life kind of sucks." He chuckled like it was the best joke ever. I felt defeated by his response like I always did. He was good at making me feel trapped at any moment. 

"RV and trucks ready sir." Dwight called over the radio. Negan sat up following me out the door into the main room. 

"Can I take a nap on the way there?" I ask as we head down to the trucks. Negan didn't answer right away just walked looking ahead. 

"Only if you let me sleep next to you." He says finally as we are already about to leave the building. I frown just wanting 10 fucking minutes to myself, but seeing no way around it I shook my head yes.

He leads me out and into the waiting RV. I storm to the bedroom laying down without looking back I heard Negan behind me, but he started taking off his clothes. I look at him with a firm glare not wanting him naked next to me. He smirked pulling his shirt off his tattooed chest and arms. 

"I told you're I wanted a nap. Please don't make me fuck you again." I plea watching him ball up his shirt and jacket. He left his jeans on climbing under the blanket to snuggle next to my back. 

"Now relax and get some fucking sleep already." Negan said in my ear making me sigh in compliance. I focused on anything, but his body molded to mine. 

It felt like a few seconds later I was being shaken awake. I yawn then get blinded by the sun before I feel rocking again. 

"Good your awake." Negan said above me. I opened my eyes to see Negan's chest and shoulders. Then I felt his arms around my legs and back holding me against him. 

"Put me down." I say, but he just holds tighter. 

"We are almost there just enjoy the ride." He commands stopping to let a man I haven't seen before open a double door. "Dr! I have a new patient for you!" Negan yells into a large entry room. 

I was taken back by the clean organization of the massive building. A man came from a door to the right looking like the Dr from the Sanctuary. 

"What happened?" He asked with a worried expression. 

"Well, this little Lamb got fucked by the big bad wolf. I need you to check if I got her pregnant." Negan explained the only way he knew how. The doctor eyebrow lifted in confusion. 

"You don't have pregnancy tests at the Sanctuary?" Dr. Carason asked sarcastically. 

"Not ones that tell me how old the babies are. Now, where do I put her down and be very fucking quick about it." Negan growled walked towards the doctor. 

Dr.Carson turned his back on us walking up the stairs two at a time. Negan followed caring me easily against his firm chest. 

"Right in here." Carson said opening a door to the left. The room had a single table with a weird looking machine next to it. Negan set me down then watched the doctor start to fiddle with the machine.

"What is this stuff?" I ask as a black screen comes up. 

"This is a sonogram machine it let me see inside of your womb to tell how far along you are. If you would please lift your dress and take off your underwear." Dr. Carson requests holding a long wand looking thing with lube on the end. I lifted the dress quickly ignoring Negan's roaming eyes on my legs. "Now your not showing so I assume you just missed your period." The Dr continued while I moved the dress over my hips. I quickly take off my underwear trying not to blush until Negan took it from me putting it in his back pocket. 

"Yes, I actually can't remember when I had my last one. " I say looking up at the ceiling instead of the men.

"Then I will have to use this device. I will put this inside of you because your womb is not large enough to be seen through stomach muscles." He explains touching my knee with a latex glove. "Please part your legs and lay your feet flat on the table." Dr.Carson instructed waiting for me to comply.

I tensed slightly lifting my legs and spreading them wide. I kept my head away not wanting to watch him work until I felt the cold instrument touch my lips. I gulped feeling the uncomfortable pressure keep moving deeper hitting my cervix. Then the screen turned white and grey in different areas. Dr.Carson kept a close eye on the screen moving the wand around slowly making different shapes form in the black. He pressed a couple of buttons then moved the wand again pushing more buttons on the device.

"It looks like your only in your first trimester. I can't see any heart beats just the spots were the eggs have attached." He said at the monitor moving the wand some more. "You need to come back in a two month to make sure all three survive, but everything looks nor-."

"Three? Did you just fucking say, three babies." Negan gasped interupting his back hitting the wall behind him. Dr.Carson looked at us then back to the screen.

"Here this is the first, then the second, and finally the third. Right now it's hard to tell if they will all get to the second trimester. You need to take it easy physically and emotionally if you want all your children to make it out ." Dr. Carson instructed looking at Negan with a serious expression.

"I'll keep that in mind doc. Now get your wand away from my kids." Negan smirked looking at the screen before it went black again. I moved my dress down instantly jumping from the table.

"Can we leave now?" I ask my arms wrapping around my chest for comfort.

"Sure doll. Let's get you back home where you belong." Negan smiled. My stomach clenched in dread. I would never be allowed to leave his fucked up world.

I kept my head down walking beside him back to the RV. My mind lost in sorrow I would never escape from. 

"Good new boss?" An older balding man asked sitting on the couch. Negan shut the door behind us then wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me off the ground in a bearhug with a massive grin.

"Simon how the fuck did I get so lucky?" Negan asked setting me down. I scrambled into an empty seat as far from him as I could be. "I got a hot ass wife and three babies on the way. I'm am in such a good fucking mood right now." He laughed sitting down next to Simon.

"Congratulations, wait did you say three?" Simon gasped looking back at me for a moment. I stare at my hands trying to be invisible.

"Yep, three. Gonna have a nice big family to take care of. Let's go see if Alexandria has any cribs to spare." Negan smirked slapping the driver on the shoulder making him answer a command. The RV started moving making me feel sick.

I'm going back a pregnant whore. Would anyone even want me back? The thought grew darker the closer we got to my old home. Simon and Negan talked about me like I wasn't there and I guess in their eyes I wasn't.

Time passed slowly until the RV rocked forwards. I look up seeing familiar fences around the vehicle. Negan's hand grabbed your chin forcing me to look at him. 

"Now doll face when we walk out of here you are going to stay right by my side. You don't talk to anyone. You don't fucking look at anyone. Or I might have to show them that I own that pussy now. Do you understand?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes Negan." I answer just wanting to see Rick. He smirked moving his hand down to my arm before helping me from the seat. We exited the RV in front of the gate to Alexandria the metal barrier already opened. I look quickly towards the people standing close by meeting Rick's eyes for a moment before looking away like I was told. 

"Good girl." Negan whispered pulling me closer to him. "Rick! Long time no see!" He yelled with a wide smile walking us towards my old home. Rick was silently staring at me with a pained expression.

"Can Mary come home now?" Rick asked looking at Negan finally.

"About that. Actually, this is the last time you will see her so your gonna get a long fucking look then I need 3 baby cribs." Negan smiled as Rick's faced darkened slightly.

"What get all your wives pregnant at the same time? Why do you need 3 cribs?" Rick snapped back in anger. Negan chuckled moving his hand from my arm to my hip pulling me against his left side.

"No. Mary here is having all three of my only children." He smirked triumphantly when Rick looked away towards a random house. Rick's breathing increased as the information sunk into his already angry mind "I just can't stop fucking her perfect pussy. I wonder why you stopped pounding this amazing woman." He continued rubbing more salt into Rick's wounds. 

"We have some extra cribs in an empty house in the back of town." Rick said without fight not looking at me again. 

"Great. Have someone show my men were they are but, I want you to come back with me into the RV for a moment." He ordered looking at Simon to lead the rest into action. Rick tensed looking at Negan suspiciously. 

"Give them whatever they want," Rick said to a scared looking Olivia before heading to the RV. Negan smiled pulling me with him his hand tightening with every step. When we were all three inside Negan let me go to push me towards the bedroom. 

"Get in there and take off that dress. I want you on all fours waiting for me with your eyes closed." Negan smirked watching Rick and I both tensed in discomfort. 

"Yes, sir." I whispered quickly go to the bedroom and shutting the door. 

"Leave the door open." He called just before the lock clicked making me stop in obedience. I pull it back open before turning away from them to try and reach the dress zipper. I couldn't find the small piece of metal my hands fumbling with my long hair and the awkward position. "Go help her out of her dress." I heard Negan say coldly. Then footsteps slowly walked towards me before a pair of rough hands moved mine away. 

My hair was parted gently moved to drape over my shoulders. Then Rick unzipped the tight black dress revealing my lack of a bra and panties. I heard him suck in a small breath as the dress dropped to the floor. I stood there frozen for a few seconds before the loud footsteps of Negan forced me to crawl on the bed. I closed my eyes like I was told to keeping my head straight as my body relaxed into the doggy style position. 

"I could look at the pussy for hours. I could eat it for days, Rick. She is so fucking fuckable how could you let a women like this go?" Negan asked sounding closer than I thought. 

"I had other things to worry about. I couldn't handle a relationship on top of it." Rick answered like he had told me the last time we were together. Negan tisked before a hand rubbed my ass cheeks. "She helps me forget all of my problems. This body is magic." Negan hummed smacking my ass lightly. I tense feeling his fingers slide into my wet entrance. "Always so wet and ready." He moaned pushing two fingers inside of me.

I held back a moan as he pumps faster curling into my sweet spot. I kept my eyes tightly closed letting Negan fingered me harder. 

"Why am I here Negan." Rick growled making the fingers stop. I tensed wanting to keep riding his hand. 

"Seems my little lamb misses you. So I thought I'd be a nice fucking guy and let Y'all have a proper goodbye." Negan answered before I heard footsteps leaving the room. "You get 5 minutes." He said closing the door behind him. 

I opened my eyes slowly looking back at Rick over my shoulder.

"H-how have you been?" Rick blushed as his eyes scanned my naked body. I moved to sit on the back wall covering up quickly. 

"Uh I'm alive." I answer sadly seeing a bulge in Rick's pants. 

"I'm sorry." Rick chocked out his eyes getting watery making him look away from me. "You have a lot of bruises." His face hardened looking out the dirty windows. 

"I fight a lot," I smirk trying to put on a brave face. "Hey, we have 4 minutes left let's talk about anything else but, Negan. Hows Carl and Judith?" I ask with a small smile. 

Rick looked at me with a stern face. He adjusted his shoulders sighing before relaxing finally. He sat on the bed with his back to me leaning on his knees. 

"They are good. Growing like weeds. Judith is starting to talk more." Rick said softly looking at the floor. I crawl up behind him touching his left shoulder. 

"How are you doing?" I whispered moving closer to him until my leg touched his jeans. He glanced sideways at me looking at my bruised thighs again before meeting my eyes. 

"I've missed you." He smiles reaching over to run the back of his fingers against my knee. I looked deeper into his eyes feeling the energy from his touch. He leaned forward before I could react his lips gently touching mine. I moaned softly into his mouth letting his tongue slip past my lips. His hand moved higher up my leg as his other hand dives into my hair. 

BANG BANG BANG "2 MINUTES!" Negan boomed from the closed door making us jump away from each other. I blushed looking at the dark wood separating me from my rapist. 

"I think about you a lot." I whisper tucking my hair behind my ear. We smiled sharing another intense moment about to move for another kiss when the door opened. 

"Times up." Negan smirked leaning against the doorway. Rick tensed like before looking away from me quickly. 

"Aww did I ruin a nice moment. Mary said Y'all didn't have feelings for each other anymore but, obviously, she lied." His face got darker. He grabbed me suddenly pulling me against him in the doorway. 

"She is your wife Negan. I don't want her." Rick said bitterly standing up from the bed. "Did you find the cribs?" He asked changing the subject. The words stung but, I knew it was to keep me safe in some way. 

"Yea we got everything we needed. I guess you are free to go. See you next week Rick." Negan chuckled pushing me to the bed. I landed on my back in the middle bouncing slightly. I glared at Negan watching him unzip his jacket. He threw the warm leather at me on the bed pulling his shirt off next. Rick watched unmoving his jaw clenched like he was going to say something. 

"Did I fucking stutter Prick? Get the fuck out before I make you suck my dick!" Negan roared unbuckling his belt. Rick looked away storming out of the RV. Negan turned back to me starting to unzip his pants his face still angry. 

"Thank you for letting me talk to him." I say making him grin for a moment. He stepped out of his pants. Then closed the bedroom door as the RV rocked with people getting in. 

"Who are you?" He asked crawling onto the bed in between my legs. His hands grabbed my thighs holding me in place in the middle legs open. 

"Negan." I say as his mouth latches onto my pussy sucking my clit. Then he flicked his tongue back and forth wildly. I buck into his mouth letting the pleasure take me over unable to fight him anymore. His tongue was like fire in my sensitive skin his tongue pushing into my entrance. He pulled up with a devilish smirk his fingers tightened making me wince. 

"You taste like honey." He moaned raising my legs high as he climbed up my body until his face was even with mine. The RV started up moving backward and slamming Negan into my wet pussy. We both moaned surprised by the sudden penetration. "Always so ready for my cock." He chuckled pulling out. The RV bounced steadily along the road making his thrusts harder than usual yet it was driving me into an orgasm quickly. 

"Fuck Negan." I groaned my hands combed through his hair messing up the neat slick back style. He grunted in response lifting my legs up to his shoulders. I pulled his hair lightly moaning into his ear as my body started to shake or was it the RV. His hand found my right wrist pinning it to the bed as his left hand held him over my body. 

"See how fast I can make you cum. Rick could never do this for you. This pussy is mine." Negan growled pounding harder into my trembling walls. 

"Yours." I agree out of breath my body so tense on the edge of bliss. His fingers dug into my skin right as my wall broke sending me over the edge. I screamed in pleasure and pain my mind-numbing to reality just feeling Negan pound into my pulsing walls. 

"All mine. Forever." He said directly into my eyes. He tensed rocked deeper with each deep pound releasing his cum into my needy walls. "The best part is your already pregnant." He chuckled still rolling his hips to let my orgasm last longer. I closed my eyes letting him relax my body with his cock. His lips left light kisses on my neck and shoulder as he detangled us letting my legs fall to the bed.

"I'm tired again." I whisper feeling numb from confusion and the mind-blowing orgasm. He chuckled kissing my shoulder once more before laying next to me on the bed. His arm wrapped around me pulling my back against his chest. I looked out the dirty windows watching blurry trees pass by. My mind kept drifting off to Rick and the deep kiss we had shared. My stomach twisting with unnatural guilt feeling like I had betrayed Negan somehow when he was the one that kidnapped me. I sighed not knowing how to feel or think anymore making Negan squeeze my stomach lightly.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks softly a hint of worry in his words. 

"No I just can't seem to fall asleep but, my body is exhausted." I lie snuggling with him so he wouldn't notice. 

"You are making three strong sons, of course, your amazing body is tired. We should be back home in about an hour or so. Would you rather I leave?" He asks holding his breath. 

"Could we get dressed instead?"I ask rolling around to face him. He smirked looking down at my breast with a hungry look before nodding yes. I wiggled from his hold finding my dress on the floor. I slip it on trying to zip it again having trouble in the rocking vehicle. "Let me." He says moving my hands away to gently zip up the dress. He placed a piece of cloth on my shoulder. I pulled it off blushing when I realized it was my underwear from earlier. "All most home baby. Take a nap while I talk with Simon about our new housing arrangements." Negan said pulling his pants into place. He smiled at me one last time leaning in for a small kiss before leaving me alone. I sat on the bed unsure what to think or do. I put on my underwear then laid back down looking up at the brown ceiling. I ran my fingers over my stomach feeling excitement for the first time knowing I was going to be a mother. Then instant sorrow knowing who the father was. I curled into myself holding my legs as tears started to run down my face. How could I ever look at my kids without thinking of Negan even if I managed to escape with them? All I know is that I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to go home to Rick. But there is only one way to do that now. I would have to kill my babies before they even have a chance to become babies. But how?


End file.
